thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Faithful
Ro Ro's feelings for Jamal begin to reemerge from jealousy; Alex finds his way to Outworld. Plot Ro Ro meets up with Deon at his house and the two head off to school. While walking to their class, Ro Ro is disturbed when he sees Jamal at his locker with his girlfriend, Shieanne. "Ugh, that stupid bitch," Ro Ro groans, "I can't believe he really chose her over me!" "In all honesty, you only got barred from his house and I'm guessing he chose that as an opportunity for him to find someone else." Deon says. As the two continue down the stairs, they're stopped by Shieanne. "Oh my Kahn, you're Ro Ro, right?" Shieanne asks. "Uh, yeah," Ro Ro answers, annoyed at how she doesn't know who he is. "Since you dated Jamal, how was it getting to know him since I really love talking to him?" Shieanne asks. "It was hard, now I have to go to my class," Ro Ro hastily answers and rushes off to choir even more annoyed. At Kahn Palace, Mace and Ace are practicing their fighting skills in the arena. "Are you ready for this, Mace?" Ace asks, waiting in the stands to release the xenomorphs for Mace's practice. "I was cloned ready," Mace says, confidently before transforming to his hybrid form. Ace pulls the lever, releasing dozens of xenomorph drones into the arena. Mace ducks and dodges the xenomorphs' attacks before spitting acid into their faces and knocking them back with his mace-like tail. Nya enters the stands to tell Ace he has a visitor, but Ace tells her to send them away, prompting Nya to tell him it's important. Nya and Ace leave just as Mace begins to become tired and asks for Ace to close the arena gates to stop the xenomorphs but no one responds and a screaming Mace is toppled by xenomorphs. "Who the hell thinks they can just see me whenever they please?" Ace asks the unknown visitor, frustrated at his interruption. "I do..." the unknown visitor answers, revealing himself to be Alex from the Love Realm. As Ro Ro's day progresses, he continues to rant about Jamal's new girlfriend to his friends. "Ever since I found out about this bitch it's like I can't stop seeing her with him!" Ro Ro rants, angrily. "Well, there's the fact that you go to school with both of them, and it seems that she has more classes with him than you do." Zaji says. "Ok, can you like not state the obvious?" Ro Ro says, even more annoyed, "I gotta find a way to break them up." "Why? You're supposed to be over him now," Ariana says. Ro Ro, slightly embarrassed, reluctantly agrees with Ariana and says that he just doesn't think Shieanne is right for Jamal. Back at the palace, Ace confronts and questions Alex in the throne room. "What the hell are you doing here? Love Realm citizens aren't allowed to leave the realm!" Ace says, angry and confused. "Please, let me explain..." Alex says before Loveolas and a bruised Mace appear. "Is this who was so important that you left me to be trampled and ganged up by almost 200 xenomorphs?" Mace asks, dusting himself off. "Unfortunately, yes." Ace answers, holding his nose with his hand to show his irritation. "Please, do explain how you got here, Alex." Loveolas says, wondering how his citizen made it out of his realm. "Well," Alex begins, "After a couple of weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about you, no matter how much the stereotypes say we Lovers fall in love easily, even though I fell in love without kind of easily." "Can you get the the fucking point already?" Ace snaps. "I decided that I had to do whatever possible to be with you. So, one day when Loveolas came to visit the Heart Store, I followed him back to his H.Q. and hid until he created a portal back to Outworld in which I dashed through. Unfortunately since Loveolas flies so fast I barely made it through the first portal, and by the time I was through he was already going through the receiving end into Outworld. When he closed the portal, the transparent path suddenly disappeared, and I was forever falling for Kahn knows how long. I finally fell to the ground again when Loveolas went back to the Love Realm today and I dashed through the Outworld portal and ended up here, my mission was halfway complete." Alex explains. Everyone is astounded by Alex's journey, with Loveolas adding, "I haven't been to the Love Realm in two whole days." "Well, you can go back home now, I don't know what you're here for." Ace says, unmoved from Alex's story. "I-I'm here for you," Alex says hopefully before collapsing to the ground. It's the end of the school day and Ro Ro is with Deon in the lunchroom. "So, what are you doing today, Celine?" Ro Ro asks. "I'm going over Jamal's house when he gets down here." Deon says. "But I thought he wasn't allowed to have company anymore?" Ro Ro asks, confused. "Really? I've been going over there for the past month." Deon says, prompting Ro Ro to get angry and decides to tag along. When Jamal gets to the lunchroom and hears about Ro Ro tagging along he decides to lallygag in the hopes of not letting Ro Ro come with them. His plan slightly works when Ro Ro goes to the second floor bathroom, but as Ro Ro comes down he sees Deon and Jamal running out of the school's side doors. Ro Ro flies to grab his things and chases them, but by the time he makes it outside, the two have disappeared from view, causing Ro Ro to cry and fly home. Ace is in the kitchen doorway, watching in disgust as Nya feeds a starving Alex, before going upstairs to Loveolas's room. "So when are you gonna send this bastard back to the Love Realm? Because I can do it myself." Ace says to Loveolas. "I, um, I don't know." Loveolas answers, hesitantly. Jake appears behind Ace, saying, "I think it's good for him to be here." "What makes you think you have any input in this conversation?" Ace asks, slightly shocking Loveolas due to the disrespect. "Look, that right there is a prime example," Jake says, "I heard Alex's entire story from the kitchen." "So, you're an eavesdropping little bastard aren't you?" Ace responds, beginning to become annoyed. "First of all, I have as much input on what goes on in this household as much as you and everyone else in this family. You need Alex or else you're going to become more bitter than you are now! You're already making it hard to talk to you, and maybe if you just accept someone liking you and giving them a chance you won't be as irritating as you are." Jake vents, making Ace roll his eyes and Jake floats away. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." Ace scoffs. "Yes, he actually does," Loveolas says, "Let's face it, you're becoming a little hard to live with from whatever energy you have pent up in that white cloak. I'm not sending Alex back to the Love Realm because I feel like he'll be good for you, and every time you send him back, I'll bring him back here." Ace scrunches his face and flies back to his room. "Hey Alex," Jake says, floating towards Alex slowly, "I know Ace is a little hard to work with, but I guarantee you, don't stop what you're doing. You can stay in one of the guest rooms upstairs." Alex begins to thank him before being interrupted by the palace doors slamming and Ro Ro's sad cries. Everyone runs to the throne room in order to comfort Ro Ro. "What happened?" Nya asks. "I was going to go to Jamal's house but then I was betrayed by Deon and he and Jamal ran away from me and disappeared before I could go." Ro Ro says, sobbing. "That motherfucking traitor ass n---a," Bitch Puddin' says angrily, "This is why I never liked his ass in the first place." "It'll be okay, Ro, let's get you upstairs to Froyo." Jake says, taking Ro Ro up to his room. Everyone goes to their rooms except for Ace who takes a visit to Alex's guest room. "Hey, babe, nice of you to visit." Alex says, happy to see Ace. "Never call me that," Ace snaps, "You listen here you little shit. I don't know what you're up to with this façade about your 'love' for me, but that shit's not gonna last long. I'm going to find out what you're up to and crush you when I do." Ace walks out of Alex's room and telekinetically slams his door, leaving Alex somewhat sad. Short: That So Jabari (Prostitution Predator) Trivia * Alex originates from the episode "Face to Ace".